


P is for Pirates

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [16]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Bureaucracy, Drabble, Gen, Piracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal glowered at charges presented by the port authority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for Pirates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting from my journal.
> 
> Chinese swear stolen from this firefly wiki page. Allegedly it means 'monkey-raping' >.>
> 
> http://wiki.rpg.net/index.php/Firefly_chinese_slang

Mal glowered at charges presented by the port authority – docking fee, a percentage for the stevedore's union (though they'd done their own unloading), exorbitant refueling charges...

"Buncha qiang bao hou-zi de pirates!"

Jayne snorted. "Told ya it ain't worth it."

Zoe pried the list out of Mal's clenched fist. "Sadly, he's right. By the time we pay all these fees, there's barely enough profit left to limp off to our next job, let alone do any real maintenance..."

"This!" Mal pointed at the list then shook his finger at the rest of the crew. "This is why we do crime!"


End file.
